


Together

by BotchedExperiment



Category: Detentionaire (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Random Fluff, the outcasts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smiles at you first, and then at Deuce when the two of you appear from the crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

"Could you stop shifting your weight? I might drop you or something!" Deuce complains, holding a tighter grip on your ankles as you crane your neck to look for Lou in the crowd.

"You won't drop me." you scoff, "Look! There he is!"

"Where?"

"Over there by the wall."

Lou is leaning against the wall tapping his foot to the music, thumb securely in his mouth. He was never a big fan of loud music and therefore stayed clear of parties, concerts, and cars being driven by rambunctious people. The only reason that he's here in the first place is because you and Deuce talked (whined) him into it.

He smiles at you first, and then at Deuce when the two of you appear from the crowd.

"I heard they're playing a new song tonight!" says the guy carrying you.

"I sure hope it was worth staying late for . . ." Lou pulled his thumb out of his mouth and crossed his arms.

From your high position, it's easy for you to reach over and ruffle his blond hair, and you do so enthusiastically until he smacks your hand away, "It'll be great! Just wait and see."

As if on cue, the Dudes of Darkness jump on the stage. Lou may not enjoy these things on his own, but he does when you three are together.


End file.
